His Untold Tale
by Talvana
Summary: A story left unknown that tells of one Severus Snape who always loved Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

_**His Untold Tale**_

**Maybe a oneshot. Maybe not. I honestly have no clue.**

**Disclaimer:**** Pretty sure this is not something J.K.'s mind would create. Just me and my hopeless romantic-ness.**

**A/N: Um, I know I kinda ran away and died from fanfiction. Old news. But I still live and when the spirit moves me, I return. Hope I still have some fans out there. **

**Not gonna lie, I was watching A Very Potter Sequel and got to Snape's sad flashback song that always makes me cry and I was like…well…this. Enjoy.**

Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Lily jolted forward with a sharp laugh and her hands landed on his chest. Her red locks fell over her face and she turned her head up to meet his gaze. A pair of emerald eyes sparkled up at him just like her smile, and Severus couldn't stop the corner of his lips from pulling up. He moved one hand up to her face and brushed her hair away. Before he put his hand back down, hers was suddenly there, and she held his palm to her cheek. A content moan came from Lily as she closed her eyes and Severus wrapped his free arm tighter around her and pulled her into his chest. She gently laid the side of her head into him and he held her close.

"Severus?" Her voice chimed through the air. He could just feel her warm breath as she breathed.

"Yes, Lily?" Something about just saying her name reminded him that she was really there, in his arms.

She craned her head up to look at him with a grin as bright as a sunrise. Both her hands climbed up to lock behind his neck. She pulled his face and hers closer and set her soft lips against his own. Then, after what was hardly a fraction of a moment, she pulled away again. Severus waited a second later to open his eyes and when he did Lily smiled back at him. "That's all."

Severus chuckled, then locked his hands behind her waist just as she had. "I've never been one for a simple hello." He heard her gasp a giggle as he kissed her. This time, really kissing her. He felt her push into him as their lips moved together. His hands moved up her back. He felt her light fingers down his own. Their tickle made him smile and their lips curled up together. Severus kissed her again. And again. Savoring every touch, every breath.

"Say something."

Lily chuckled, "What?"

Severus shook his head at himself before he told her, "Even that's enough."

With a laugh Lily pulled herself up to him and kissed him once more.

"I love you're voice," he whispered with her lips all but touching his.

"I love you."

There was a calm, peaceful silence. Severus starred at her amazed by her existence.

They both stopped short.

"I'm sorry." Lily's head fell.

"No," he said simply. Severus dipped his head and stole another quick kiss. The moment his lips let go her head fell again. He starred at her in pain a moment. Then took her hand in his, holding it low. He weaved his fingers in between hers and felt her tight grip in reply. With his other hand he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently at first. When she wouldn't look up, he forced her head up. A tear was in her eye that he carefully wiped away with his thumb, then took her other hand. "Don't be."

"I ruined it." The strain in her shaking voice was nearly unbearable. Then a spark appeared in her eyes again, "Try to stay." She was begging him.

Nothing could have hurt him more. There was nothing he wanted more. "I can't...You can't."

She hugged him tightly and he softly kissed her hair. "It's okay," he said with a forced smile he knew she wouldn't buy if she saw.

She stepped away but held both his hands in hers. Lily's dazzling green eyes were the first to go. They were already faded. It hurt him, but in their final moment together he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her fiercely. He felt the desperation in her kiss. The pain was so obvious from both of them. He noticed a vague tingle where her hand should have been on his waist.

But it wasn't. Lily wasn't with him anymore. And his hands held nothing but air. The next moment, they were in tight fists. Severus Snape lie alone in his bed and let his tears fall freely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**His Untold Tale**_

**Disclaimer:**** I am not JK Rowling. No jking. (See what I did there? EH? Oh never mind.)**

**A/N: Um…..so I found this something floating around and was like, "Oh! I wrote another random pointless character to that? Well I might as well post it!" So um, yeah, more Snape sadness. Review please if the spirit moves you. Just cuz I like feedback on even the most pointless things I write.**

It was most likely hours before Severus would allow himself to move. The world he awoke to was cold and cruel. Reality hit him like a blow from an expelliarmus charm. She was gone. But farther then was fair. She was dead. She had been for months. And his perfect, cruel, peaceful, torturing dreams had plagued him every night since.

"It's not your fault." Breaking a barrier of what Severus knew could never be. Something as wonderful as saying "I love you" made their perfect world come crashing down. It was the most bitter thing. The words he would kill to hear. The words he knew the real Lily would never say. The words that made his Lily fake, nothing more than a memory that he could only dream of now.

When he found the strength to move Severus sat up in bed and reached to open the drawer to his night stand. He pulled out a newspaper article from the Daily Prophet and stared at the title. Rereading the article to pull himself back into the real world was no longer necessary. He had accepted the Hell he was now sentenced to live in. In capital bold letters the words "Lily and James Potter Murdered" glared at him. Below was a picture of the Potters smiling, holding each other and looking from one another to Snape every now and again. Even in black and white Severus saw the unmistakable sparkle in her eyes.

But when she looked back at James- Severus shoved the paper back into the drawer and slammed it shut. That was how she had looked at him not a moment ago.

Severus' head hung low as he wept. He cried for Lily. He cried for the life she didn't get to live. The life she should have lived with him. "I could have protected you" Severus choked out. Who was he talking to, he had no idea. Then he noticed something moving on the floor.

The rest of that Daily Prophet from that fateful day still lay in the corner and Severus caught the movement of one picture in the corner of his eye. Without moving over to pick it up, he could see the heading above the image of the infant. "The Boy Who Lived."

That child of James and Lily. That child who lived when his mother lay in the ground. That boy who Severus hated, who he almost wished, was his own son.


	3. Chapter 3

_**His Untold Tale**_

**Disclaimer****: Still not JK. Not changing anytime soon.**

**A/N: Um, I was bored…? Idk. Please read and review. I like reviews. Like, a lot. So yeah. Enjoy. **

He knew where he was. He knew what was about to happen. He knew all too well.

And he ran.

His heart was pounding in his chest like a drum. His lungs about to explode but he didn't care. His mind barely registered the pain he was forcing his body to endure as he ran towards Godric's Hollow. His feet flying but still not fast enough. They felt heavy. He pushed onward but the force pushing back against him was stronger. A part of him knew he couldn't get there in time. Knew why he wouldn't, but Severus fought that knowledge. He fought against any and all logic that was starting to creep into his mind. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to keep running. He felt himself fading but he wanted to run. He wanted to fight. He had too. He had to save her!

And just as was regular for every night Severus endured, he woke with a jolt and a pounding heart…and the crushing feeling of the weight of Lily's death as it sank in and he was forced to accept it once more. And each and every time felt just like the first.

Cruel.

Impossible.

Hell.


End file.
